


starlight

by fishvaping



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Stargazing, i want a girlfriend so i wrote this lol, they love each other yeah, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishvaping/pseuds/fishvaping
Summary: jinyoung and yugyeom are stargazing, confessions are made.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> HII this is the first time i’ve written something in a Very Long Time so pls go easy on me yeah ❤️
> 
> this is very self indulgent btw started writing it just bc i wanted a gf really really bad ... Anyway..... it might b a little messy but it’s ok bc i simply think tjag jingyeom r the cutest boys and there r so little jyyg fics rn... had 2 do smth about it‼️
> 
> anyway thx to ao3 user thigh (idk how 2 link ppl) 4 looking over it yayyy my bff ok thays all i hope u enjoy woo

jinyoung gets up from where he’d been sitting at his desk, struggling to think of who would be knocking on his door at 11:30pm. 

he can’t help but smile when he opens the door to a comfortably dressed yugyeom. “what’s up?” he greets. 

“hey,” yugyeom responds, smiling right back at jinyoung. “are you busy?”

jinyoung thinks about the unfinished paper he had due for a class tomorrow, the paper he’d been working on just before yugyeom’s arrival. something about yugyeom standing in his doorway in the middle of the night, dressed in what were presumably his pajamas, though, made jinyoung think that whatever yugyeom was here for was a hundred times more important than his paper. 

“not really,” he lies. “why?”

yugyeom’s smile grows, as if jinyoung saying that was enough to make his entire night. “awesome, okay, come with me.”

“right now?”

“obviously.”

“i don’t think either of us are dressed to be going out right now,” jinyoung states plainly, looking from the sweatpants and sweatshirt yugyeom was currently sporting to his own sweatpants and t-shirt combo. he looks back just in time to see yugyeom rolling his eyes at him. 

“it’s the middle of the night, i think we’re dressed just fine,” he proclaims. “now come on.”

jinyoung sighs, slipping on a pair of shoes and grabbing his phone and keys before leaving his dorm room. “lead the way,” he says. 

“so… where are we going?” jinyoung asks, staring into the dark as he sits in the passenger seat of yugyeom’s car. he’d been a little suspicious when the taller boy had led him straight to his car, unsure as to why they were leaving campus in the middle of the night. 

for a second, yugyeom doesn’t reply, as if he doesn’t know what to say. the silence makes jinyoung wonder… 

“well, i’m not going to kill you if that’s what you’re worried about,” he finally says. he turns to give jinyoung a goofy smile—one of which he can just barely see—and jinyoung can’t help but return it. 

after about thirty minutes, yugyeom finally puts the car in park; however, jinyoung can’t quite place where they are. in fact, it looks as if they’re in the middle of nowhere. “are you sure you’re not going to kill me?” he asks. yugyeom just laughs in response.

“i’m pretty sure,” he pauses. “i guess we’ll see.” 

he gets out of the car just as jinyoung rolls his eyes at him. 

when jinyoung gets out of the car himself, it takes a moment to register his surroundings. while they were in the middle of nowhere, above them the night sky was littered with bright, glowing stars. jinyoung gaped at the view, speechless. 

suddenly, yugyeom is standing next to him and holding a blanket. “isn’t it pretty?” he asks. 

jinyoung nods slowly, breathing out a “yeah” just before noticing the blanket in yugyeom’s arms. “did you take me here to stargaze?” 

“i heard you asking everyone if they would go with you, so i figured i’d take you since no one else wanted to.” yugyeom pauses then, as if he’s debating to add on to what he’d just said. he finally asks, “how come you didn’t ask me?” 

jinyoung almost immediately feels his face flush, feeling like he’s ten years old and just got scolded by his teacher for talking during class. truthfully, he hadn’t asked yugyeom because he was scared of what would happen if he agreed to go. that his brain would somehow trick him into considering it a date, and that seeing yugyeom’s already pretty features illuminated by the moonlight and the stars wouldn’t be any good for his heart. how was he supposed to tell yugyeom that? 

“i guess i forgot,” he lies. 

all yugyeom says is “oh,” before he’s off to spread out the blanket. jinyoung can’t see his friend’s expression, but the tone of yugyeom’s voice is enough to make him believe he’s not too happy with the response. 

quickly, jinyoung adds, “i’m glad you took me, though! i can't believe i forgot to ask, because there’s really no one else i’d want to be here with.” this time, he’s being sincere. 

yugyeom looks back, the blanket now spread out on the ground, and he doesn’t say anything but jinyoung thinks he can see a smile on his face. 

“how are you seeing so many?” yugyeom whines after jinyoung points out another meteor he’d seen. yugyeom has yet to see any. 

jinyoung laughs, “you just have to… look.” he hears yugyeom huff beside him, clearly unhappy with the reply. he adds, “just focus on a spot and eventually you’ll see one. 

yugyeom doesn’t reply, his attention focused entirely on the night sky. jinyoung follows suit and for a few moments it’s completely silent. until… 

“i kind of want to marry you,” yugyeom whispers softly. jinyoung almost misses it. 

he doesn’t, though, and suddenly he’s having a very hard time focusing on looking for meteors. did he hear him correctly? “you… what?” jinyoung replies as he shifts his gaze to yugyeom, who’s still looking up at the stars. 

immediately, yugyeom begins, “i kind of—.” jinyoung thinks he can see his eyes go wide, as if he’s only now realizing what he said—the weight of his words. he’s looking at jinyoung now, stammering, obviously trying to find something to say that can cover up his previous statement. 

jinyoung’s not sure what it is—whether it’s the random confession, the way yugyeom was desperately looking for some kind of excuse for what he’d said, or just the fact that yugyeom looked _so_ pretty under the moonlight—but with a surge of confidence, he suddenly asks, “can i kiss you?” yugyeom goes silent. 

in fact, there’s a few moments of silence before he finally replies, as if he’s trying to figure out whether or not jinyoung is messing with him. jinyoung worries that he made the other boy uncomfortable, but before he can tell him to forget it, the silence is broken. 

“yeah…,” yugyeom says softly, “yeah, you can.”

carefully, jinyoung scoots closer to yugyeom, gently caressing his cheek before closing the distance between them. 

the moment their lips meet, it feels like fireworks are going off in jinyoung's stomach. it feels good—it feels _right_ —like this was exactly what fate had meant for him to be doing in this moment. they move in sync, kissing softly for god knows how long. jinyoung doesn’t want the moment to end, wants nothing more than to lie here and kiss yugyeom forever. but they’ll have to breathe eventually, so jinyoung pulls away. 

there’s a beat of silence, neither of them saying anything and instead just staring at each other. jinyoung wonders how he’d been so focused on the stars when yugyeom was so, _so_ much prettier. 

finally, jinyoung breaks the silence. “maybe we should go on a few dates before we get married,” he jokes. 

yugyeom laughs, whacking jinyoung’s shoulder as he replies, “shut up.” and then his expression gets a little more serious, and he asks, “is this a date?”

“you tell me, you’re the one who asked me out.”

“okay… okay, yeah. a date.”

“then, it’s a date.”

they smile at each other and just like that, they’re leaning in again, their lips meeting for a second time. all thoughts of the stars, of the meteor shower, are forgotten; it was as if nothing mattered so long as they were together. 

they stayed like that for the rest of the night, not returning back to campus until the early morning. jinyoung’s paper is completely forgotten about, but it’s fine, because being with yugyeom is all that really matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> UEAHHH hope u enjoyed i had fun writing it and thinking about what it’d be like to have a best friend tjat i’m secretly in love with and we go stargazing 
> 
> Anhway my twt is ikyums That’s All thank u for reading love u sooooo much kisses


End file.
